His last breath
by Willia
Summary: Maintenant, Sherlock est au plus profond de son palais mental. Et comment en sort-il ? Et puis il y a cet homme, cette personnification du mal, qui chante et chante à son oreille... [MAJOR SPOILER 3x03, OS]


Il semblerait que je sois productive aujourd'hui... J'ai revu le dernier épisode de la troisième saison, et je me suis dit "soyons fous !"

J'ai donc reprit la scène de la mort de Sherlock, sans ajouter grand-chose… J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'oubliez pas une review.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si quelqu'un allait le sortir des abysses dans lesquelles il était tombé, ce n'était certainement pas un quelconque médecin, Sherlock s'en doutait.

Il n'était jamais descendu si bas. Il savait qu'en théorie, ce qu'il avait de plus sombre et de plus fascinant dans toute son âme se trouvait ici, enfoui. L'attendant, impatient qu'il cède à la tentation ou qu'il tombe.

Il est tombé. Tout, tout au fond. Il a quitté le grand hall lumineux qui marquait l'entrée de son palais mental, avait laissé derrière lui bibliothèques, salles plus ou moins oubliées, il avait abandonné tout ce qui était rationnel et connu de son esprit, pour emprunter les petits escaliers à la moquette.

Il les avait toujours nommés comme ça, sans y réfléchir. Les petits escaliers de moquette étaient un peu partout dans le palais, ils apparaissaient çà et là pour disparaître, laissant toujours des frissons dans son dos.

Mais aujourd'hui on lui avait tiré une balle en plein abdomen, et il s'était retrouvé irrésistiblement attiré par les petits escaliers. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se cachait, il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui l'attendait. Les escaliers avaient une odeur familière, celle des autres êtres humains : c'était la peur et la fébrilité, la curiosité ineffable et la crainte de l'inconnu.

Les petits escaliers de moquette descendaient beaucoup plus bas qu'il ne le pensait, et il pensait ne jamais atteindre le fond. Ils étaient étroits tels des escaliers de secours, mais très lumineux, comme s'ils tentaient de se rendre accueillants.

Et Sherlock se sentait accueilli. Un, deux, peut-être cent étages plus bas, il était enfin arrivé sur le petit paillasson qui marquait le bas de l'escalier. Sur sa gauche il y avait un couloir grisâtre et sombre, qui se perdait dans le lointain. Au tout début, il avait trouvé une porte. C'était ici. La porte qui menait au plus profond de son esprit, celle qui allait lui révéler, avec son dernier souffle, ce qu'il enfouissait en lui : son côté sombre.

Sherlock avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, et qu'il devait choisir de cacher la partie lumineuse de son âme, ou la plus maléfique : et que ce choix serait probablement irréversible. Il avait choisi de ne garder à la surface que son image la plus blanche, avec tout le cynisme cependant qui le caractérisait et duquel il était inséparable. Mais aujourd'hui il était temps qu'il redécouvre cette partie de lui, qu'il voit comment elle avait évolué de son côté pendant que lui était occupé à la refouler.

À présent Sherlock n'avait plus peur. Il était même d'un calme remarquable à l'idée de sa mort – mais Sherlock n'avait-il pas toujours été remarquable, après tout ? Il eut un haut-le-cœur. En surface, son corps faiblissait. Il combattit son envie de remonter pour voir ce qu'il se passait, là-haut dans le grand bureau vitré, et poussa la porte en métal avec précipitation tant qu'il en avait la possibilité et la force.

Il y avait une silhouette accroupie et enchaînée, qui respirait faiblement, tout au fond de la pièce circulaire. Les fentes qui servaient de fenêtres projetaient des ombres irrégulières sur elle.

- Vous ! Vous ne ressentez pas la douleur, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à la forme.

La représentation du mal en lui, ayant pris la forme de l'homme qui avait tenté de le détruire, se leva et s'avança précipitamment, comme soudainement libéré de toute faiblesse.

- On peut toujours la ressentir, fit-il avec la voix de l'homme en détachant ses mots, tu n'as juste pas à la craindre !

Le corps de Sherlock faiblissait encore, à la surface. Tout au fond de son palais mental il s'effondra, disloqué. La personnification de son côté sombre continuait de psalmodier à son oreille, inlassable. Elle lui soufflait une comptine macabre, lui expliquait posément ce qu'était la mort.

En haut, le cœur de Sherlock cessa de battre.

Le bip continu parvint jusque dans les tréfonds de la cellule, résonnant, insistant et désagréable. Pendant que Sherlock rendait son dernier souffle, tout au fond de son palais, son côté maléfique jubilait. Il semblait tirer sa force de la faiblesse de son autre personnalité, et bientôt il se mît à tourner en rond avec la conviction des fous.

Il commença lentement, avec un plaisir presque inconscient et une nonchalance à rendre malade, à énumérer les personnes que sa mort toucherait.

Mais il y avait une erreur pourtant, une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû commettre. Terré trop longtemps au plus profond de l'esprit de Sherlock, probablement n'avait-il pas compris l'importance qu'avait pris une certaine chose aux yeux de celui-ci. Il prononça ainsi, sans se douter de ce qu'il allait provoquer :

- Et John pleurera ! Oh, c'est pour John que je m'inquiète le plus, cette femme !

À ses pieds, Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux. Il prit une goulée d'air douloureuse et bruyante, puis se releva sur un coude. Celui qui avait pris l'apparence de Moriarty se recula brusquement, choqué.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Sherlock pris une deuxième goulée d'air, puis se leva tout à fait. Rester ici était la cause de sa faiblesse, pas sa conséquence ; il le comprenait à présent.

Il jeta un dernier regard à cette partie de lui qu'il avait enfoui, puis poussa la porte de métal. L'autre hurla, une seule et longue fois, son prénom.

Sherlock ne se retourna pas. Il s'engagea à nouveau dans les petits escaliers de moquette, sans un regard pour le couloir qui se perdait dans le lointain.

Son corps était lourd, comme s'il avait plongé habillé dans une piscine, ses mouvements difficiles, sa respiration plus encore.

Il tomba contre la rambarde, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il songea qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Puis il se souvint qu'il était Sherlock Holmes, seul détective consultant au monde, et que des vies dépendaient de la sienne. Il se souvint que rien ni personne ne l'avait arrêté jusque-là, et que ce n'était certainement pas une balle de pistolet qui allait l'arrêter. Il se souvint enfin qu'il s'était un jour juré, lorsqu'il était encore enfant, que s'il devait mourir un jour, ce serait pour une grande cause. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un grand jour, cette enquête n'était pas celle qui méritait l'honneur de son sacrifice.

Alors Sherlock reprit son ascension. Une décharge le frappa : son cœur venait de produire un battement. Il gravit deux marches. Un second battement. À la cinquième marche, une troisième secousse le prit.

Finalement, c'était beaucoup plus pratique d'avoir un cœur qui fonctionnait.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le haut des petits escaliers de moquette, son cœur avait repris un rythme lent mais régulier. Il n'était pas sauvé pour autant.

S'il y avait un autre endroit que Sherlock avait toujours évité dans son palais mental, c'était le jardin. Dans le hall il y avait une grande porte en bois, et derrière c'était l'extérieur. Sherlock avait toujours su que quelque chose de grand et terrifiant se trouvait derrière ses battants, quelque chose qui ne servirait qu'une seule fois à un moment bien particulier.

Les salles changèrent d'organisation autour de Sherlock, lui facilitant l'accès au hall. Titubant, le teint blafard et le front luisant de sueur, il se traina jusqu'à la haute porte. D'une main tremblante, il fit tourner l'énorme clef un peu rouillée qui se trouvait dans la serrure, puis s'appuya contre.

Les battants de la porte basculèrent.

Un jardin à la française s'étalait devant, bien en ordre – comme le reste du palais. Sherlock se traina au-dehors, sentant son pouls faiblir à nouveau. La porte se referma derrière lui, le palais s'éloigna.

Un bruit sourd et indistinct commença à monter entre les haies. Le jardin devint de plus en plus lumineux, jusqu'à être tellement aveuglant que Sherlock fut obligé de fermer les yeux et de vouloir se les cacher.

Mais il ne put pas se cacher les yeux. Ses mains étaient trop lourdes, de chaque côté de son corps, et puis il était gêné par une perfusion. La lumière aveuglante se précisa pour former les spots d'un bloc opératoire, et le bruit appartenait à un électrocardiogramme qui produisait un son régulier et apaisant.

Sherlock se laissa aller. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il oublia son palais mental et se plongea dans la béatitude du monde réel.

Les chirurgiens couraient autour de lui. L'air était un peu trop froid, sa respiration trop courte et son cœur trop rapide. Il avait un peu mal à la jambe, et très mal au niveau de l'abdomen. Qu'importe. Le monde réel était vivant. Jamais Sherlock ne l'avait autant apprécié.

Et puis, John avait besoin de lui.


End file.
